Shaquille's with Josh Weiner
"Shaquille's with Josh Weiner" is Episode 213 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Josh Weiner. "Shaquille's with Josh Weiner" was released on July 25, 2019. Synopsis To close out Shaq Week 2019, we're joined by writer and actor Josh Weiner (The Deadbeat, Tight Five) to discuss Shaquille O'Neal's restaurant that specializes in southern comfort food. Plus, a Papa John's edition of Shaq or Wack. Nick's intro "Kobe, tell me how my ass tastes." These words, freestyled by Shaquille O'Neal in 2008, represented the most visible flare-up of his famous feud with estranged former teammate, Kobe Bryant. As members of the early-2000 era Los Angeles Lakers, the duo collaborated for a trio of back-to-back-to-back NBA championships, a feat no team has accomplished since. But their extended falling out, which took place in the shadow of Bryant's 2003 sexual assault arrest, and the team's 4-1 collapse to the underdog Detroit Pistons in the 2004 Finals, was among the most heated in the history of pro sports. Shaq was traded to the Miami Heat that off-season, and each player would go on to win championships independently. But the endless speculation about what might have been had Shaq and Kobe been able to settle their differences obscures the reality that O'Neal at his best was perhaps the most dominant player in league history, especially given the relative level of competition faced by the other contender, famous lothario Wilt "The Stilt" Chamberlain. A 7'1" 300-pound Goliath with the agility of a ballet dancer, whose only weakness was his free throw shooting, Shaq was completely unguardable in the late '90s and early 2000s - the only thing that slowed him down being his notoriously poor conditioning, largely because he spent his off-seasons pursuing other opportunities. And while his lack of focus on basketball may have shortened his peak, it also turned him into a one-man brand as big as him: an actor, rapper, host, commercial pitchman, as well as Doctor of Education and reserve police officer. And the man nicknamed "Superman" also expanded his portfolio to include food - franchising a number of fast food chains, launching his own fast casual eatery (Big Chicken in Las Vegas), joining the Papa John's board of directors as part of their crisis management in the wake of John Schnatter's ouster, and in 2019, opening an upscale Southern restaurant just steps from where he once dominated the NBA at Staples Center in downtown LA. Serving primarily Southern dishes, like fried chicken, ribs, and biscuits, the restaurant has drawn Shaq-sized crowds off its famous face since it's opening in February. As for Shaq and Kobe, they've publicly buried the hatchet, as evidenced on the menu where there's one burger named for Shaq and one burger named for Kobe. This week on Doughboys, the conclusion of Shaq Week, as we review the Big Diesel's LA restaurant: Shaquille's. General Star rating For Shaq week, they use General Stars as the rating, since Shaq is best friends with The General. (See the previous episode.) Shaq or Wack In Shaq or Wack, they test a Shaq-related food item and decide if it is good or bad. Today, since Shaq has invested in a number of franchises of Papa John's, they try their BBQ Chicken & Bacon Pizza. They all found it repulsive. Roast Spoon Quotes #hashtags #GetInTheZone #PinPals The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)